Brooke's Story
by macaronigirl7
Summary: brooke is a normal girl 'til she stumbles upon a book that tells her she and eight other people on the planet have inherited special powers-the power to control 1 element. Brooke and her friends must fight an ancient evil that treatens all she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm writing this one fun. I don't expect it to be any good, so no flames when it sucks. Oh, and Jumbo, I use your pen-name as my main character. PM me if this is a problem**

**Peace out,**

**Macaronigirl**

* * *

The sweet autumn air enveloped me as I sat on the edge of my pier. Today was my last day of freedom. Tomorrow I had to return to the horrible pool of learning commonly known as 'school'.

You see, this summer had been a blissful escape from the horror of my everyday world. School, school, and-did I mention? - School all had been bugging me, so, naturally, I didn't really want to return to stinking torture chamber that caused all my pain. (I know it sounds like I'm depressed, but I just hate school. Go figure.)

So anyway, I was determined to stay peaceful, and there would be absolutely no interrup - - -

"BROOKE!" Ugh. What happened to no interruptions people? "BROOKE!!!!!!" my little sister Alley's voice broke into my supposedly interruption-free zone. Again. I sighed. Just when I thought I had some peace and quiet, my little sister-brat had to come ruin it!

"Brooke, Mommy wants you in the kitchen. She says you had better come now or else she might…."

I didn't stick around long enough to find out Mommy might do. Standing up fluidly, I ran to the house, running away from an annoying sister, but towards an annoying mother.

* * *

"Brooke Augustine!" I flinched at the sound of my full name. My mother only used it when she was angry. Or annoyed.

"Brooke Augustine, if I have tell you one more time to- - -"Whatever. I always zoned out after the word 'tell' anyways. No big deal.

I mumbled a quick "Yes Mother" and dashed away before she could finish her sermon about the importance of some unimportant subject. I couldn't go back outside, for fear of an attack by the evil Alley. However, neither could I stay inside, for fear of an ambush by Mother.

I saw only one other place to go.

* * *

DING DONG. I rang the doorbell, hoping they were home. DING DONG, DING DONG. I stomped my foot impatiently. Good News: The door opened. Bad news: I was standing to close, so the opening door smacked me in the face. Ow. I was in pain. Pain like 'I think you just broke my nose pain', though it probably wasn't that serious.

The face of a frizzy blond hair girl popped around the door to look at me. She gasped in surprise and started talking super-fast to me.

"Oh my jelly! I am sorry I just hit you in the face with a door and is there anything I could do to help and now I feel so bad and I wish you weren't hurt and I think there's blood gushing from your nose and - - -"

Despite my pain, I had to smile. That was Izzy. She was my spastic best friend, but her klutziness was charming yet painful.

"Slow down. Breathe. Be calm." I told her. With a little more coaxing, I managed to get her calmed down enough (she never is completely calm) to get me a towel for my nose. We sat around the kitchen table and all was relatively calm until she mentioned the forbidden subject.

"So, are you ready to go back to school?" Izzy asked. I shook my head. "No. Am I ever ready to go back to school?" Izzy thought about it for a while and I suppressed a smile. That was a rhetorical question, but Izzy wouldn't have known. I love her, but she is so stupid.

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! I felt my phone go off in my pocket. Caller I.D. said it was my mom, but I already knew that because of my panicking ringtone that only goes off when the dreadful Mother calls.

Sighing, I open the phone, then immediately wished I hadn't. My mom was yelling at the top of her lungs, so I had to hold the about a foot away from my face. Izzy's face was a mixture of shock and amusement.

"BROOKE AUGUSTINE, YOU GET BACK HOME RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED YOUR HOMEWORK AND I NEED YOU TO WATCH YOUR SISTER WHILE I GO SHOPPING. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING? GO, GO, GO!!!!!" Mother screamed. I slammed the phone shut, told Izzy goodbye, and left.

* * *

Boy was Mom mad.

See, I couldn't figure out why I had to go home, because I didn't have any homework yet, and Mom never wanted to go shopping anyway. So, I pointed this out to her, and I think she blew a fuse or something.

And now I'm grounded.

~Sigh~

Well, on the positive side…umm…… Oh. I know it's bad when I think of something positive to say. I wish that it was still only the beginning of summer and that I was un-grounded. And pigs would fly before that happened.

How much worse could my life get?

It could get a lot worse.

* * *

At least I got a good night's sleep that night. I was running in a field full of little yellow flowers that smelled like heaven. The night sky glittered with shooting stars, and I was totally at peace. And the moon is made of green cheese.

No, what I actually dreamed about was getting chased by the flying monkeys from the Wizard of Oz. They chased me down a path until I fell into a hole with a White Rabbit, who had a pocket watch. Then, after I chased him for a while, I got lost in a jungle where Baloo from the movie Jungle Book started singing the song Bare Necessities. I was so confused; I woke up at 4 o'clock in the morning. After I blinked a couple times, I fell back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Beep beep! Beep beep!

Ugh. I decided to ignore my alarm clock and hope I could get away with a few more hours of sleep. I had high expectations until Mom walked in and yelled at me to get my lazy bum up. It was time to face the reality of the day.

And then it dawned on me. Today was no ordinary day. It was the beginning of the horror called school.

I threw the covers off the bed and rushed to get changed. Much as I hated school, I didn't want to look like a wreck on my first day back. I shrugged on clothes and hurried downstairs for a quick breakfast before I had to meet Izzy and Rissa at our meeting place.

Rissa is my other best friend. She is calm and level headed, so she balances out Izzy's hyperness very well. She has light brown hair and a smile like she hasn't a care in the world, even though she does. However, when I met her in front of the school she was extremely nervous. She was just like all of us.

With my best friends by my side, I walked through the doors to school, as if nothing could stand in our way.

That is to say, nothing but Roxy Simmons.

* * *

**Sorry this is so boring. It gets exciting next chapter. Can't wait to update! **

**Ciao for now, **

**Macaronigirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Um…… Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been at stupid school registration and it SUCKS! Anywho, on to the story!**

**Peace out.**

**Macaronigirl**

My first day back to school went surprisingly well, considering this is 7th grade. My teachers were all very nice, except Ms. Nevil, who looked like she wanted to rip everyone's throat out. She's just your typical middle-school teacher.

Rissa enjoyed her first day back also, and Izzy was practically skipping around the building when she found out that she had all her classes with a guy she'd been crushing on _forever_. Me? Oh no, no romance for me! I don't want to have anything to do with this mushy-gushy '_I love you, but eventually I'll break your heart into pieces and feed them to ravenous vultures_' stuff. No love life for this girl!

As I was lost in thought, I didn't realize I'd walked straight into a _very_ dangerous girl. Her glossy red hair was pulled back into a sleek pony tail, but her black clothes and snappy attitude more clearly defined who she was. I had just bumped into the school bully, Roxy Simmons.

"Watch where you're going, punk." She said menacingly. "I don't need pigs like you hogging up my personal space." She glared at me as if to send me her best 'evil' vibe.

I stuttered for a moment, and she seized her chance. Swinging back her arm, she let loose a punch. Her fist hit me in the stomach. _Hard_. I couldn't believe that none of the passerby stopped to help, or even noticed when I fell back onto the ground. Roxy walked away to rejoin her clique, and I was left sitting on the floor, wheezing for breath.

All of a sudden, soft hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. I spun around, and a boy was looking at me with concern. He had black hair and big black eyes. "Are you O.K.?" he asked me. "I saw what was going on, but I was too far away to help you out. I hope she didn't hit you too hard." I picked up my backpack off the floor and said casually, "I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out. My name is Brooke. Who're you?" He stared at the ground sheepishly. "My real name is Boniface, but I absolutely hate it. You can call me Bo." He replied. "Well, I have to get to my next class. Math with Ms. Nevil. Ugh." I glanced up in surprise. "That's what I have too!" Bo smiled a crooked smile. "Awesome!" he said, and I couldn't help but think he was kind of cute.

Forget that I said that.

The rest of the day passed slowly, but uneventfully. Bo and I had 3 classes together, and Izzy was trying to play matchmaker between the two of us. It was working very well for her until I figured out what she was doing. After _millions_ of complaints, I finally got her to shut up and leave us alone. For a while.

Even at home the atmosphere seemed to be less tense than expected. Mom only yelled at me once, which I took as a good sign. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all!

And maybe the moon is made of cheese.

The days passed, and slowly but surely, Saturday rolled around. Mom was yelling at me, but none of my friends were home, so I retreated to my last resort- the attic.

The attic was all dusty and disgusting, and until my nose got used to it, I just about sneezed my head off. There was an old armchair, and a lonely book rested on a pedestal. I picked it up and blew all the dust away, which brought on another round of sneezing. After my cough-fest subsided, I opened the old book and turned to the first page. A bit of just barely decipherable poetry dominated the page. It sounded something like this:

_Soon shall there be a new time_

_Ruled by the nine of the Nine._

If you can read this, you are mentioned in the Prophecy.

Seek out Mr. Machis

Good Luck, my kin.

~z.b.c.

_Born of the very same year,_

_In the same town be revealed._

_To make Ancient evil no more,_

_You must cooperate to defeat what's in store._

_Beware of death upon your door,_

_You shall be heroes evermore._

Well. That was certainly interesting. I had a lot of questions, but I knew this couldn't be real. It couldn't be real, could it?

I decided that this place was too creepy, so I rushed back to the main building of my house, as if death itself was on my heels.

The rest of my weekend was spent somewhat peacefully lounging around at my house, and it was so calm I almost forgot about my very creepy experience in the attic.

Almost.

I still was creeped out by the fact that I might be part of a huge prophecy. And, as much as I knew it was not real, a small part of me still wished it were. A little excitement couldn't hurt my everyday life too much. I thought it would be fun.

Little did I know how wrong I was.

Monday. I sighed as I hauled myself out of bed. I followed the normal morning rush pattern and left to go to school. No need to be late to meet Rissa and Izzy at the front door.

My day went smoothly up until math class. Guess what! Ms. Nevil was out sick for the week, so we had a substitute teacher for the rest of the week! I absolutely adore substitutes because they let you talk in class and don't give much homework.

I didn't really pay attention much because I was thinking how lucky I was. Suddenly, our teacher started to talk.

"Hello class. I will be your substitute teacher for the next 2 weeks. My name is Mr. Machis."

oh.

**O.K., I love reviews, so if you read this, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ciao, **

**Macaronigirl**


End file.
